1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a mouse, and more particularly to a mouse with a built-in laser pointer capable of changing operating modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the great popularity of personal computers in recent years, it is very common for an institution, a business entity or a teaching institution for instances, to employ computer software and associated peripherals in presentation. Normally, the presenter will use a laser pointer to help with the presentation, so that the audience can better understand the contents of the presentation. Since laser pointer is not part of standard computer accessories, the presenter has to prepare one for him- or herself if he or she would like to use a computer system to assist the presentation. However, this would be an additional burden to the presenter.
In order to reduce the presenter's burden, an ordinary laser pointer can be added onto an ordinary mouse to further equip the mouse with a presentation pointing function. However, this alternative simply adds a presentation pointing function to an ordinary mouse without making any adjustment in terms of design. Consequently, when an ordinary presentation pointing mouse is used as a laser pointer, the presenter must operate the laser pointer by holding the mouse due to the configuration of the mouse. Holding the mouse to operate the laser pointer not only labors the hand but also causes inconvenience to the presenter. Besides, an ordinary presentation pointing mouse does not provide the presenter with the function of controlling slide display, causing inconvenience to the presenter if he or she would like to change a slide.